Wishing Chocolate
by Ana Souza
Summary: Eu nunca que me imaginei escrevendo uma fic FUDDY -Foreman e Cuddy- NUNCA. Acho meio loucura quererem ver House ou Cuddy com outras pessoas. Nem sei como escrevi essa aqui, mas como no mundo sempre tem alguém mais louco que a gente, e esse alguém pra mim é a Vidal. Essa fic é dedicada exclusivamente a essa louca: Dani Vidal.


Cuddy estava em sua sala envolta de seus pensamentos em relação ao que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Era estranho, ela nunca havia se sentido daquela forma em relação a ele.

''ELE?'' pensou em voz alta assustando a si mesma, voltando então sua atenção para o que estava fazendo: um relatório que seria entregue naquele mesmo dia.

Toda essa mudança de comportamento ocorreu devido a uma simples ajuda de seu funcionário Foreman. Ao chegar atrasada no hospital, Cuddy tropeçou na entrada do mesmo e só não chegou a ir ao chão porque Foreman estava lá para ajudá-la. Antes que ela viesse a cair, ele segurou-a firme pela cintura e por alguns momentos ela ficou em seus braços, grandes e fortes braços, diga-se de passagem. Ela sentiu a pegada do cara ali, naquele breve momento em que ele a segurou pela sua fina cintura. Pronto, aquilo foi o seu fim, mas Cuddy ainda não havia se dado conta disso.

Desde então, Cuddy se pegava pensando em Foreman e na sua maldita pegada ao socorrê-la. Passou a ficar inquieta quando o encontrava, nervosa com sua presença e confusa com o que ele havia despertado nela.

Vadia? Sim, porque não! Mas uma vadia de classe, não qualquer vadia dessas da rua. Cuddy nunca foi assim, talvez a abstinência estivesse fazendo isso com ela, afinal, já tinha um bom tempo que a linda Lisa Cuddy não fazia um bom e gostoso sexo.

Ela precisava de mais um socorro de Foreman e esse socorro a fazia tremer na base só de imaginar.

Foreman não fazia ideia que sua simples ajuda à sua chefe, tivesse despertado todo aquele desejo, aquele fogo nela. Ele não pensava em Cuddy daquela forma, claro que ele a achava linda e sexy, mas era a sua chefe e fazia questão de espantar qualquer tipo de pensamento libidinoso ou então estaria fudido.

Final da tarde e Cuddy finalmente havia finalizado o tal relatório para o hospital, então, resolveu ir até a cantina para tomar um suco. Chegando à mesma, ela encontra Foreman de pé com um prato de batata frita na mão.

- Graças a Deus você conseguiu tirar aquela idéia estúpida da cabeça do House. - disse Foreman, se referindo ao exame muito evasivo que House queria fazer no paciente, assim que viu Cuddy se aproximar.

Cuddy estava com sorte mesmo, só que não. Saiu de sua sala em busca de um suco de laranja para refrescar um pouco a cabeça e o que encontrou foi a fumaça (sem nenhum trocadilho) que ela queria ver pegar fogo e se queimar junto a ela. Pronto, fudeu a ideia de tentar se refrescar. Nervosa que só, tentou parecer o mais natural possível.

- Alguém tem que tentar parar o House de vez em quando, o que não é fácil. - disse-lhe pedindo seu suco logo em seguida.

Foreman deu um largo sorriso antes de se direcionar a uma mesa.

''Porra, os dentes dele são perfeitos, e que sorriso bonito. E a boca? Grande. Os lábios carnudos, meu Deus! Isso deve fazer um estrago espetacular em uma mulher. '' Sorte da Cuddy que dessa vez não havia pensado alto. Sorte!

Ao pegar o suco voltou seu caminho de volta a sua sala, dando um longo gole nele na esperança de acalmar seu sangue, que corria quente feito brasa em suas veias. Faltavam exatos vinte minutos para Cuddy ir para casa quando a tentação em forma de gente entrou em sua sala.

- Eu detesto admitir, mas acho que estávamos errados em relação ao exagero do House. - com alguns exames na mão, Foreman se aproxima da mesa de Cuddy colocando os mesmos sobre ela.

Cuddy gelou. Foreman falava e falava, explicava cada parte do tal exame e Cuddy não ouvia nada. Sua atenção era toda voltada as enormes mãos sobre os papeis, aos longos dedos que apontavam aqui e ali explicando cada detalhe desenfreadamente.

E ela só pensava ''Adoro chocolate''.

- Oi? - Foreman perguntou sem entender tal expressão, encarando-a.

Puta merda, ela havia pensado alto. Seu sangue concentrou-se todo em seu rosto e Cuddy sentiu o mesmo queimar, sabia que estava ruborizada. Droga!

- Pode fazer todos os exames que o House pediu. - respondeu nervosamente saindo de trás da mesa, desejando desaparecer dali.

- Você está bem, Cuddy? - o nervosismo dela era palpável.

- Claro! - respondeu enquanto vestia seu casaco, não iria esperar os quinze minutos que faltavam para poder ir embora.

- O que você quis dizer com ''adoro chocolate''? - ele aproximou-se dela, para o desespero da mesma.

Os músculos das pernas da Cuddy pareciam terem se transformado em gelatina, a mulher estava a ponto de cair, mas caso viesse, ele estaria lá para segurá-la mais uma vez. Foreman continuou encarando-a, a espera de uma resposta da chefe que estava extremamente sexy em meio ao seu total nervosismo.

- Estava pensando em outra coisa. - finalmente as palavras vieram-lhe e ela pôde responder.

Foreman sorriu e caminhou até a porta para trancá-la. Voltou a aproximar-se de Cuddy, dessa vez devorando-a com seus grandes olhos.

- Eu sei no que você estava pensando.

As palavras dele provocaram um arrepio em todo o corpo de Cuddy, e quando ela deu por si, já estava presa entre a parede e o corpo daquele enorme ''chocolate'' tentação. Foreman não deu tempo de Cuddy falar nada e já foi tirando o casaco e blusa da chefe.

Cuddy já estava apavoradamente excitada, seu coração estava prestes a sair por sua boca de tão forte que batia.

- Tire a calcinha se não quiser vê-la rasgada. - ele ordenou com voz rouca e baixa.

Ela obedeceu, tirou a calcinha molhadíssima, continuando ainda com a saia justíssima. E de repente ela se viu ali, entregue aquele desejo estranho, sentindo-se uma devassa, se comparando a uma vadia que estava querendo fuder com o primeiro que aparecesse em sua frente.

Foreman arregaçou a saia de Cuddy até a cintura, enquanto olhava o subir e descer dos seios dela que saltavam do sutiã e arfavam delirantemente devido o tanto que ela ofegava. Ele desceu a mão bem devagar pelas coxas de Cuddy e logo subiu tocando onde ela mais desejava. Cuddy gemeu em antecipação e logo sentiu os longos dedos começarem a acaricia-la ali, em seu sexo.

- Como você está excitada, Dra. Cuddy. - disse-lhe olhando nos olhos e mais uma vez ela sentiu-se corar.

Não demorou muito e um dedo aprofundou-se dentro dela, depois o outro e Cuddy não se inibiu em soltar um gemido alto. Pelo tamanho do dedo de Foreman, ela sabia exatamente o que lhe esperava e uma tensão a preocupou por um momento. Ela poderia sair bem dolorida dali, mas não importava, nada que uns bons minutos relaxando em sua banheira não melhorasse seu estado.

Eles ainda não tinham se beijado, Foreman foi direto ao ponto sem a mínima preocupação em ser ''romântico''. Ele viu que Cuddy não precisava de nenhuma gentileza naquele momento e sim de uma boa fudida. Ele tirou seus dedos de dentro dela e os levou até a boca, chupando lentamente seu dedo médio e em seguida levou seu indicador para a boca de Cuddy.

- Sinta o seu gosto. É delicioso. - ela assim o fez e ele a observou chupar.

Finalmente ele tomou seus lábios e a beijou, quente. Tirou-lhe o sutiã e suas grandes mãos apertavam-lhe os seios enquanto a beijava. Rapidamente ele segurou as pernas dela e a levantou, fazendo com que ela se apoiasse no corpo dele com seus braços e pernas. Foreman apertou-a mais forte contra a parede e ela sentiu sua grande, eu diria que enorme excitação. E mais uma vez gemeu alto só de imagina-lo dentro dela.

Ela o desabotoou, baixou-lhe o zíper e de repente estava com aquilo tudo em suas mãos. Prendeu a respiração pela surpresa do que estava vendo.

''Porra, é enorme!'' pensou, engolindo seco. Foreman sorriu ao ver o espanto no rosto de Cuddy, uma médica como ela nunca deve ter experimentado um desses.

Apesar de toda a surpresa Cuddy não se inibiu e começou a acariciar o enorme membro fazendo com que Foreman gemesse gostoso. Foreman voltou a beija-la e sem esperar mais nenhum segundo ele empurrou nela sem dó, nem piedade. Cuddy gritou num misto de dor e prazer ao sentir tudo aquilo entrando, abrindo-a fortemente. Foreman temeu que a tivesse machucado, ele sentiu o quão ela era apertada.

- Tudo bem com você? - perguntou erguendo o rosto dela com a mão para olha-la.

- Sim, continua. - sua voz quase não saiu.

Ainda calmo sem dar inicio aos movimentos, Foreman beijou Cuddy mais uma vez e logo após começou furioso e lento, bater, bater e bater até ouvir Cuddy se perder e sentir-se derramar dentro dela. Após toda a loucura, Foreman saiu devagar de dentro da Cuddy deixando-a se apoiar em suas próprias pernas. Teve apenas o trabalho de arrumar as calças e antes de deixar a sala disse-lhe.

- Para todos os efeitos, você já tinha ido embora. - sorrindo fechou a porta.


End file.
